Vampires in McDonalds
by Jupitorious
Summary: This story is about Larten Crepsley, Vancha March and Darren Shan going to McDonalds. This is the first time that Larten and Vancha eating the Famous fries! To know more read the story! :


**This story is about Darren taking Vancha and Larten to the McDonalds. Vancha and Larten still do not know about this place. They do not even know about the FAMOUS FRIES! Read the story to know more!**

"Larten is that ok if we go to a restaurant or somewhere which is in the _city_? Because I kind of miss those places, and we have a chance to go there! PLEASE!" Darren said.

"This I not a good idea, young man, we are vampires not humans! We stand still, remember, _even in death may you be triumphant!_" said Larten in a low voice.

"Please, I always make you happy; I always respect you and the other vampires; I always do the work and help you most of the time. And you don't want to this little thing for me!" Darren begged. He prayed for a good answer, which is _yes, _obviously.

"This is really risky; I would love to take you there. But it is impossible and I just don't want to take you there either. You are still a half-vampire and trying to be a full one. When you are like one of us you can go by yourself without permission. But now I don't let you!" said Larten angrily.

A man with green hair joined the conversation. Suddenly the stink spread out just right after he entered.

"Maybe,_ I_ can let you!" said Vancha.

"Really" Darren replied surprisingly.

"Oh, Vancha, how are you old friend? And don't let him!" said Larten.

"This is risky as your master said, but you can still go! I let you and take me with you! You are not allowed to visit your relatives. In addition, Larten this is ok, let him try it once" said Vancha softly.

"Oh, ok, alright! I let you to go! I am also coming!" Larten gave up.

"Great, you two are going to follow me and I'm going to take you to this place called McDonalds. They have delicious food in there. Have you some money with you?" Darren asked them.

"I have some money," said Larten "but I am not sure about Vancha."

"I probably have some in my leather bag." Vancha said unsurely.

"Ok so let's go now!" Darren replied.

They continued going for two hours. The way to the place was really far. On the other hand, as Darren said, it is going to be fun. Therefore, it is worth it.

At last, they arrived. Larten and Vancha were like _"What?"_ when they saw the place. Everybody was looking at Larten who looked like a clown. They looked at Vancha especially. He only wore an animal's fur and he was stinking badly. Still who cares?

"Guys now give me your money and I am going to buy really nice meal for you, so go and find a place to sit," said Darren. Then he went. While he was waiting for the food to be cooked, Larten was talking to Vancha.

"They are probably looking at you," Larten whispered.

"I know right, they can't stop looking at my shiny hair." Vancha said by moving his eyebrow up and down.

"Yeah right, they are looking at me too." Larten whispered.

Suddenly a small kid called Larten a clown. "Mummy, look, can you see the clown?" Larten smiled weakly at the kid.

"Just don't care. And by the way why do the humans buy their foods with money?" Vancha asked from Larten.

"Oh I don't know about any of these humans or about their lives, when I was human we rarely bought things from shops," said Larten.

After half an hour, Darren came back and brought some meal with him. He started teaching the names of them to Larten and Vancha.

"So this burger with chicken inside is called: Mc Chicken

The chicken meat are called: Mc Nugget

The name of the drink is Coca-Cola

There are the famous fries.

"Famous fries, well I don't know them," said Larten.

"Oh come on guys, fries are fried potatoes," said Darren

"Darren I like the Cola-Coca it tastes good, and it looks like a fizzy _blood-ish_ liquid. Coolness" said Vancha.

"It is Coca-Cola Vancha, It is not _blood-ish_ either. Just drink it friend," said Larten.

They finished the meal.

"Guys so let's go now the sun will rise soon." Said Darren

They went home! They ran like happy children. This leads us to the Happy End!

**They had a lot of fun in McDonalds. Darren had fun time. Vancha ate the stuff like a wild animal while everybody watching him, and Larten as same as Vancha.**

**I hope you liked my first story! (^_^)**


End file.
